Vepzes Love Adventure
by TinyTreecko
Summary: Christian, a young 15-year-old boy is experiencing something no boy should ever have to experience.
1. Chapter 1

Vepze's Love Adventure

**By Tiny Treecko**

**Chapter 1**

Christian (Vepze) and his dumbass friend Ben (Gatfrig) were recording a fanfiction reading when Ben felt some tension. "Christian, do you feel a little odd?" said Ben. "Of course not, dumbass," said Christian. They went back to reading after that and didn't think about it that much. "Hey Christian, I feel odd after reading that," said Ben. Christian already knew that Ben liked him. "Shut up, dumbass," said Christian. "Maybe if you stopped calling me dumbass then you would have more fans!" snapped Ben. "It seems like you need more fans than me!" shouted Christian. "Maybe this is why uncle molested you!" shouted Ben. Christian was taken aback by this. Everything went silent. It had only been a year since Christian's uncle had molested him. "I'm sorry for saying that," said Ben. Christian stayed silent. Ben left the call. Christian started crying. The only thing that made Christian stop crying was hentai. So he went to Hentai Heaven and unzipped his pants, but before he could start the video his mom walked in. "What the fuck are you doing!" said Mom. "uhh," said Christian. His mom being horny at the time got on her knees and started sucking his dick. "What the hell are you doing Mom!" said Christian. "Shhh," said Mom. They were at it for a while when finally Christian came in her mouth. Christian's mom winked and left the room. "What the fuck just happened," said Christian. Christian decided he should lay down and think about what just happened. Christian woke up to knocking on the door. "Hello?" answered Christian while opening the door. Ben was on the other side of the door. "How the hell did you find my house!" shouted Christian. "I have ways, anyways I came here to apologize to you about what I said," said Ben. Christian had totally forgotten about that. "It's okay, since you are already here why not come in," said Christian. Ben was feeling a bit horny. They headed to Christian's room. They talked for a bit, then Ben started to get a bit touchy. "Stop fucking touching me!" shouted Christian."You know that I love you so just accept it" said Ben still touching Christian. Ben started to unzip Christian's pants. "If you touch me, I will say you raped me," said Christian. "No you won't," Ben said as he pulled out Christians cock. Just as he started to suck, Christians mom walked in. "Ben is raping me!" said Christian. "Then I will too," said his mom. They raped his virgin body for so long his ass was turning red. But they didn't know that Christian left his camera on the record the entire thing. As they finished he laid on the floor tired and worn out with jizz all over him. The next day he reported it to the police and the evidence. Ben and Christians Mom both got 6 years in prison. For the time being, he went to live with his friend, Luke (FireFlowerFilms). Christian thought it was over, but it was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Christian was taking a piss when suddenly he felt like he was being watched. He thought he was safe in Luke's house. Christian started looking around the room but saw nothing and shrugged it off. He went back to his room to look at his discord. After looking at all the cringe from his server he decided that maybe his fans are all retarded and autistic, he was probably right. He saw a message that he couldn't stop thinking about, it read "Vepze is looking kinda thicc tho". He didn't know why he kept thinking about it but he felt like something was off. After a few hours of building brown bricks he went to bed. He woke up to the sound of glass breaking. "What the Fuck?" he said as he looked at the open window. "I thought i closed that." he said. He got up and looked around the house and found the broken glass, it was a green vase that seemed to be knocked over. "Luke? Did you break a vase?" he shouted but he didnt hear a response. He went to Luke's room and knocked on the door. "Luke?" he repeated but still didn't get a response. He opened the door and saw Luke lying on the floor dead. "LUKE!" he cried. Christian ran over to Luke's dead body. It seemed like he was stabbed by the broken glass. "Look who it is." Christian looked behind him and saw a girl with pigtails who looked about 10 or 11. She was holding a bloody glass shard and was wearing a white dress. "What did you do to Luke!" Christian yelled. "I needed him killed before he kissed you." said the girl. "Kiss me?" Christian yelled with tears in his eyes. "You didn't know? He had a crush on you!" she said. Christian still in tears said "He didn't have a crush on me. Stop lying!". "I'm not, but now that he is dead i can spend time with my cutie pie!" she said. "Cutie Pie? I dont even know your name and you just killed Luke!" Cristian yelled. "Well my name is Melissa, and i'm 12! You can call me Mel!" said Mel. "That still doesn't answer why you killed Luke!" said Christian. "I already told you, he was just being in the way!" said Mel. "Now that he is gone i can finally kiss you, i've been waiting for so long!" said Mel. "Wha-" Christian stuttered as Mel leaned in and kissed him. They kissed for almost 5 seconds. Christian pushed her off him. "Why'd you push me sweetheart? You didn't like it?" said Mel. "No! I didnt like it!" said Christian. "Well i guess i'll just have to force you to like it!" said Mel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Christian only just started to comprehend what is going on. "What do you mean force me?" said Christian. "You know, tie you up and force you to love me." said Mel. "don't tie me up, you bitch!" said Christian. "I would be sad that you called me a bitch but I know that you're going to say worse things when I tie you up." said Mel. Mel pulled out a rope out of nowhere and started chasing Christian. "Stop it you psycho bitch!" said Christian. Christian so caught up in getting chased forgot about Luke's body and tripped over him. "Finally I got you down to tie you, and then you and me will finally be able to be in love!" Said Mel. Christian then realized that Mel was the one who sent that message on discord, but while thinking he was already getting tied up. "There! Now you won't be able to escape and you will eventually learn to love me!" said Mel. Christian not knowing what to do just embraced it because he knew you couldn't get untied. "Fine. You win." Said Christian. Christian then thought of a plan, try to earn her trust and get her to untie him and then hit her and run. "Really? You aren't going to fight back?" said Mel. "I'm not going to, Ii realize that this is my only option." said Christian. "That makes this easier. I can't believe that i'm going to lose my virginity to my lovely Christian!" said Mel happily. "Wait, lose your virginity? You're going to fuck me?" said Christian being taken aback by this. "Yeah, if it's anybody then i want it to be you!" said Mel.


End file.
